And I Will Wait
by Syaoron the Fox
Summary: /Listen to: "Til Kingdom Come" by: Coldplay\ A means to an end...


**AN: Everyone... I'm going to be off more often after this due to school. Sorry, but that's how things are. The workload is insane, but I have a special someone who is helping me... and I really hope she reads this... she would appreciate it...**

**^/\^|v\/v**

_Still my heart… and hold my tongue…  
I feel my time… my time has come…  
Let me in… unlock the door…  
I've never felt this way before…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I looked up… it was time…

I could see it in the mirror… I had grown old… decrepit… and yet… I was still happy _somehow_. At least, everyone else had manufactured the _somehow _part.

I don't know why I _shouldn't_ be happy. It's been forever… and my time has finally come. All the pain will finally be over… my true happiness will soon return…

Maybe everyone was right. Perhaps I had truly gone insane… but… I think not. I'm not insane… I have no reason to fear the end… I look forward to it…

All my waiting is done. I no longer have anything to fear… anything to worry about… The end is nigh… and _she _is close…

I settled my arms on the chair's arms… I've always seemed to be leaning on something else. Then again, that is the entirety of my life… I've been leaning on this one moment.

I see a bright light… a hallucination, a scientific man would've said. Surely, I would've said it too hadn't I the hope that I had… But no… this is something more than a mirage forged by malnutrition or dehydration… Not even my horrid vision could conjure this apparition…

What was it? I knew very well what it was… it was the light that only I could see… it was the light that only I could witness… it was the light from which everyone's Angel of Death came to retrieve them…

Who was my Angel of Death? It was a different person for everyone… be it a close family member or a best friend. The Angel of Death that came to retrieve you was often your closest, dead friend… and therefore… _my_ love…

I see a silhouetted figure in the light… it is so bright, that I cannot yet tell the features of this person… Yet, I already know who she is…

She takes my head into her hands and hugs me… I feel my heart thump one last time… I feel it no more…

I'm enlightened, and I float up with her… all of a sudden, my youth has come back to me. My strength regained, my mind restored, and vision resolved…

There she lay, in before me, in perfect clarity… I held her hands as I floated with her… her black wings that marked the Angel of Death signified that I was passing… and I was happy…

"Oh Tails, my sweet," she murmured to me while wrapping her wings and arms around me. I cried my first tear of happiness in a very long time…

"Cosmo…" I whispered back to her as I wrapped my arms around her. My newly gained white wings brought her closer to me in our embrace. "It's been so long… so very long…"

She released me and floated back a bit, holding out her hand to me. "Are you ready to go?" she asked me, with a denotation of sadness in her voice. Perhaps it was because I had died… I smiled in response.

"I've been waiting a lifetime for this, Cosmo," I muttered soothingly to her. I extended my arm out to her, taking her hand. "I've been waiting for kingdom come, Cosmo… for one more chance to see you again… and now that I'm here, I only want two things from you…"

She tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Tails?"

I wrapped her in another embrace, not wanting to let go. "Please, set me free," I whispered. "I've waited for you… you've waited for me… and now please… set me free…"

I suddenly felt a thump and I felt myself being pulled away from her. She shook her head. "Now isn't your time, Tails," she spoke, letting me go. "You must live without me for a little while longer…"

I was horrified. To be so close to her, and be yanked away at the last moment. And yet, I had some clarity. There would come a time when I could see her again… when I could hold her in my arms and we could both float up to the heavens… just not now…

And so, in one final phrase, I spoke, "Just promise me you'll come, Cosmo… promise me that you'll come and set me free… promise me you'll wait… for me…"

She smiled and nodded, becoming a faint apparition once more. "Of course Tails."

I snapped my eyes open… I sat up in my arm chair… I waited…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\|\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_And I will wait… till kingdom come…_

_Until my days…. My days are done…_

_Say you'll come… and set me free…_

_Just say you'll wait… you'll wait for me…_

_**This "Song Fic" is dedicated to the girl that I love with all my heart… she knows who she is… There are several complicated reasons that we can't be together right now… but I want her to know that I'll be waiting for her…**_


End file.
